The lion and the dragon dance
by sweetizzy93
Summary: This is about a girl called Lumi Targaryen and how she met and fell in love with Jaime Lannister but also about a story of discovery and how all things are not what they seem. First story ever!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

All I could remember since the beginning of my life was running and hiding for some unknown reason that my "mother" would not tell me. My name is Lumi and this is my story of how I met and fell in love with one of the most hated men in all Westeros and Essos, Jaime Lannister.

Though I believe I am skipping too far ahead of myself. I am from the noble house of Targaryen and am the middle child with Daenerys being the youngest and Viserys being the second oldest .Where as they escaped to Essos, me and my "mother" managed to escape onto the Kingsroad but did not stay on the path due to fear of getting caught. For many of these years we lived in fear of being captured or slain so we stuck to the mountains or the forests'.

The day of my birth was the day that changed it all for the fact we were found by thieves and robber and my "mother" tried to fight them to keep me safe. For it was my 19th birthday and we were just about to cross into a town when we got attacked by these men and where I saw her die trying to make sure I could escape. I did as I was told even though I wanted to save her I knew if I did that she would be letting down an oath that she had made during the rebellion to my real mother. I ran until I felt I would just drop with exhaustion and found myself going north. This were they found me, they being the Starks and took me into their home without even questioning me until I was well again. But enough about my past before the Starks and onto my time with them and my story beyond that.

* * *

Hi guys that are reading this, this is my first ever story and even though i have been a member of this site i have always been to nervous to publish on of my own and hope to get some feedback even though this is short I promise to keep it moving and update weekly if not more.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter One: Awakening **

When I first awoke it was a silent as the grave. Then I noticed I was no longer at home with my "mother" and in a strange place. Once this settled in a felt a panic attack settling in my vision became dark once again.

Later on I woke up to the sounds of voices, when I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was a king older woman with hair the colour of fire sitting by my bed with a wet cloth.

"My dear, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine my lady, not to be rude but whom is you and where am I?"

"I am Lady Stark of Winterfell and you are in the hall of healing after being found by my eldest son and our ward".

"Thank you for looking after me but I must be getting back to my mother and family for they will be worried about where I am". I said this with an air of charm but yet inside I was shaking due to who I am and what this family could do to me. Ever since I was younger my "mother" told me that the Starks where not to be trusted as they helped to destroy my family and are one of the reasons we live the way we did.

Whilst I was think this Lady Stark had her own ideas about what was going to happen

**Catelyn's Pov**

When my son Robb brought the unconscious girl before me I knew straight away who she was though I believed her to be one of the unlucky ones who had died during the rebellion. Even after she had been brought into the hall of healing, I did not leave her side not only to monitor her health but due to her being a dragon among wolves.

When finally she awoke I could see the hesitation in her eyes upon telling her wgere she was, obviously the mistrust came from somewhere. After I answered all her questions I had some of my own.

"What is your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Lumi Targaryen and my birth age is 19".

"Who sent you here and what do you want?" This came out more abruptly then I wished.

Lumi flinched "please I mean no harm! Me and my mother where moving up north when we were attacked by thieves, she told me to run so I did please believe me". Looking into this young girls eyes I could see the truth but also grief. The tears in her eyes made me feel sad for her but still had to tell my husband and knew he would not take this well. I decided I would stick up for her and she truly seemed scared with her though the honesty shined through all of this.

* * *

Second chapter up third hopefully by tomorrow :)


	3. A dragon in the wolves den

**Chapter two: A dragon in the wolves den**

It was a couple or more days until I felt my strength return. I knew sooner of later I would have to give more detail of why I was running from people and that scared me.

I was when a servant came to get me did I know that this event had been set into motion.

**Ned's pov**

When the maid brought the girl in, I could tell straight away that she was a Targaryen though the thing that surprised me most was the length of her hair. It was the same colour that all the Targaryens have but was kept in a short manner. Another fact that surprised me is even though the hall was filled with my soldiers and the males of my family she did not have a hint of fear in her forest green eyes instead she showed that of a burning flame and her strides where of those who had a purpose, a trait I admired her for.

I walked up and bowed my head the way that I was taught and waited for my questioning to begin that would later decide my fate.

"My wife told me your name and the story you told her, I have no reason to not believe her or yourself but am a little uneasy due to your linage and the lies and deceit of your fore-fathers".

I kept my temper in check and replied in a tone that could only be described as icy, "what I told your wife was true, my lord I have no reason to lie to you though I can tell that you believe me to be the enemy".

"Enough of that tone, I know that you are angry but I am an honest man and will not lie to you and hope you extend the same courtesy to me. My child I am only trying to see for myself if your story holds out true. Even I these times you can never tell friend from foe".

"As I told you lady wife my mother was killed and she told me to run north for reason I do not know for that you must believe me".

"That I do but I still need to ask some more questions like where you hail from and your mother's name".

"Adelajda, why do you ask my lord?"

"That does not matter now; you may stay as my guest and be given new clothes that will be more comfortable in this weather as you should know winter is coming." He then turned to his right and asked a man to show me to my new quarters. "My name is Ned blessed girl not my lord and this man showing you to your new quarters is my son Jon".

**Back in the hall **

Ned was speaking to his advisors to work out whether he had done the right thing when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye.

"Arya what are you doing here you know not to come in when there is a private council being held".

"I was only curious as to whom that person is father and why they are here. You need to stop treating my like a child".

"My dearest daughter, these are private matters but since you have overheard what was said I want you to make sure the girl settles in ok and show her around Winterfell and tell Sansa to help it will be a good opportunity to be around a girl who is older than you and maybe she can kick you out of this tomboy issue and turn you into a lady", I knew this last part would make her screw her nose up and could not help but laugh.

Though my wife was kind to the girl I knew that it would not last due to her nature and her feelings towards the Targaryens even if she herself committed no wrong. Until she left I would not speak of what I wanted to my most trusted of advisors the fear this girl brought.

**In the halls **

On our way to my new room, I and this Jon man fell into an uncomfortable silence until he broke it.

"You realise that you will treated as well as I am even though the lady will treat you with kindness only in the beginning and then she will change her ways".

"What on earth do you mean stop speaking in riddles and just tell me out straight or are you one of those men who try to confuse people by speaking in tongues". Now my temper was starting to flare though I was trying to keep it at bay.

"What I mean is that she will treat you like a bastard just as she does me even though I deserve it being a bastard. If there is one thing I know about _Lady Stark_ is that she does not take kindly to those who have hurt her family or somehow mess up her perfect way of life. Anyway here is your room have a look around and if you need anything I will be across the hall".

"Though what you say maybe the truth I have no reason to outright hate the woman just because of the way she treats you!"

With that said I slammed the door in his face and decided to wander around the room until I was feeling tired of everything that has just happened in this moment and decided to sleep.

**Back in the hall**

"She said her mother's name was Adelajda but yet she is a Targaryen and not a bastard through knowing who her birth parents are".

"Well my lord that fact that she is not with her real family in Essos could suggest that she was entrusted to this woman when the rebellion was starting".

"Until we get the full story out of her or we find out the truth do not mention it to anyone else if word gets out it will be putting not only her life but ours on the line as it could be seen as an act of treason".

"Very well my lord we shall leave now and try and uncover more of what could have happened". With this discussion over Ned was left by himself and left to think over not only of the girl in his care but also that of the Kings visit and what harm could come through it as a direct result of this mysterious woman.

* * *

Hello everyone who is reading this sorry that I have not posted sooner i have been busy with exams,family and work (eww). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter may have time to post another if i write it in time if not sorry. There will be none next week as I have more exams but will be writing again soon :)


	4. Kings arrival

**Chapter 3: King's arrival and first glance**

The time that Lumi spent in Winterfell she felt alone and scared for the first time in her life even though she spent time in the wilderness with her mother before she still felt these feelings as if they were new to her. The stares and comments that were thrown her way due to her lineage seemed to be the biggest issue. The only ones that showed an ounce of kindness seemed to be Arya and Jon Snow. Due to Jon Snow's prediction Lady Stark seemed to turn her back on her as soon as she was well and comfortable.

**Lumi Pov**

Everyday it is the same when I wander out of my room I get stares and insults from various people though the worst has to be from the Greyjoy heir, in my first week here he made the comment "I wonder how you escaped and your mother didn't. Did you let them have a share of that cunt of yours? After all that's all Targaryens are worth now". I have never been so insulted in all my life. He needs to learn his place and that is below me and even Jon. Luckily for him though Jon heard this and came to defend my honour and reprimand him. Though Jon and I had spent time together I was more willing to get to know him now after that as I only really had Arya as a friend due to the other children being suspicious of me. She is one hell of a child she wants to be treated as an equal in a male dominated land and for that I admire her and made me think of my childhood with the way she runs around and causes havoc. For the first time being here these two people made me feel like I belonged here and although my mother loved me it still helps to fill the void in my heart.

The day that changed all that was two days before the King arrived, when I got called into Lord Stark's office.

"Lumi, my child. How are you settling in?"

"I have settled in well ser and thank you for your kindness."

"The reason I have called you in here today is the King shall be arriving in two days. I should warn you that I do not know what will happen if I introduce you by your title."

"I...I can't face him, his hatred for my family is well know. Please don't make me."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way due to the nature of his visit and how long he will be staying in Winterfell for. I will do my best to protect you and you have my word on that."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Ned's Pov**

Today is the day that I see my King and my best friend though I felt it as a joyous occasion I could not help let fear and doubt settle into my brain by the newest member of my household. She seems to have settled in well with my youngest daughter Arya and son Jon. The three of them seem to connect in a way I did not imagine and could see them both being upset if things went the wrong way with the King and his temper. I just hoped I could persuade Robert to give her a chance and pray to the Gods of old to keep her safe.

**Jon Pov**

Ever since my fight with Lumi I have kept an eye on her and felt bad with the way I treated her after the comment made by Greyjoy I realised I could form a friendship with her as we were in the same boat kind of. As we started to get closer I found that her wit is a very admirable trait and that fact she gets along with Arya made me like her more. This relationship with Arya showed that even if there was bad blood between families that the children could still get along and be the most forgiving. I shared the same fear as my father when it came to the King though as we all knew he had a temper.

**Lumi Pov**

_After the talk with Lord Stark I did think about running but realised I had nowhere to go so was pointless and cowardly. I have done no wrong and if he wishes to kill an innocent then I hope the gods bring their entire wrath on him._

As I thought this I was sitting in my room preparing to greet the King and his guard. I have been given a dress and told I would stand next to the ward and Jon. Little did I know that everything would change after the King's arrival.

**Later that day**

All of Winterfell were out to greet the king and his guard. After the introductions the King and Ned wet into the crypt.

"Why do you have a Targaryen among you? Do you want to be a traitor?"

"No, she has been in my care due to my boys finding her. She knows who she is yet when I asked her parent's name she gave one completely different."

"I do not trust her after the feast in the morrow bring her to me and we shall discuss her fate."

"Thank you Robert for you-."

"Do not thank me yet I still have the urge to kill her."

**Back in the hall**

All the Kings company eyed me suspiciously and it made me nervous but I kept my chin up. The only eyes that seemed to send shivers up my spine was a knight wearing full gold armour and his eyes an intense green that I had to look away.

* * *

Hi guys, hope you all enjoy this chapter and should have another one up by tomorrow and then another two hopefully next week. I have decided to update Tuesdays and Wednesdays as this is the only days I have off due to full-time work now. Thanks to those who are still following my story and those who are new to this. I promise Jaime will be in the next one.


	5. First thoughts and glance

**Chapter 4: First thoughts and glance**

**Jaime Pov**

Looking around the landscape was yet another boring thing more trees and grass and it kept getting colder. Winterfell was a dump how I wish I could be back in King's Landing and carry on with the usual fun my sister provided. I suppose everyone came out in their finery if that is what you call it; still I can't wait to just get this business done and get away from here, which is until I saw her even from first glance I could tell she was a Targaryen as no one has hair that pale.

I saw my King look disgusted and angry that someone as loyal as Eddard Stark would not kill her straight away but then we all knew he was a compassionate fool. This was the most entertainment I have had on this journey so far.

After Lord Stark led the King into the crypt we all got shown our rooms to get ready for the feast and also relax from our long journey. The only thing that bothered me was that I could not get the white hair out og my mind though it was probably due to my thirst for blood.

**Later at the Feast**

At least they managed to throw a decent feast for the King. He managed to be drunk and happy with the wenches that served him though that was nothing unusual, how I pity my sister to put up with that oath. As I searched around the room my eyes connected with the Targaryen girl and I have never seen such deep forest green eyes before and the way her body hugged the deep green dress just made me stare at her more. I held contact with her until she finally looked away and could not help the small smirk that came onto my face.

After the feast as I was laying in my bed I could not get the image of the girl out of my head and instead of my usual dreams being that of my sister it was of her. I didn't even know her name and I was already infatuated with her.

* * *

Hello everyone, another chapter though i may take some time with the next one due to needing to think of what to write but hopefully it will be up by Tuesday.


	6. Winterfell

**Chapter 5: Winterfell**

The day after the feast was one filled with many emotions at the start nervousness, joy and excitement and by the end just horror, anger and sadness.

**Lumi Pov**

As soon as I woke up I had a feeling of dread and my stomach felt as if it had a rock at the bottom of it. The reason for me feeling this way was the meeting which would take place to decide my fate and I was hoping that whatever the outcome that the Starks would not get punished for giving me shelter. The nerves continued on into breakfast where I could not even stomach any food. I looked over the table and saw both Jon and Arya looking at me with smiles that showed support but eyes that showed much worry.

It felt far too soon when I got escorted by Ned into the room which would decide my fate and the one man who had all the power.

**Robert Pov**

I was in a good mood today due to Ned accepting my offer to be my hand. With that out of my mind I realised I had to choose the fate of the Targaryen girl, I would be lenient but also take her to King's Landing where I could keep an eye on her though I thought this was too good for her I realised that Ned would be upset with what he would call an innocent. When I said my keeping an eye it meant twenty four hour patrol by guards but also my spies who would be stationed to watch her.

Just as I finished up with my plan both Ned and the girl came in, first they bowed then took a seat in front of me.

"I have come to a decision which will be agreeable to all parties involved."

"My King please let me tell you my story before your decision." The outburst from the girl before I could tell her fate was rude and highly punishable but I let it slide. I simply held my hand up to stop her from talking.

"Let me finish. First I do not care about your back story you are still kin to the mad king a punishment by death however due to my trust in Ned and his loyalty to me and his Country I have decided to change the punishment but first your name girl?"

"Lumi, my king."

She spoke with politeness as was taught to all those of noble blood but her eyes betrayed her true emotions and there I found a fire in which I was eager to break.

"Well Lumi, you will join Ned in Kings Landing so I can keep and eye on you though Ned may truest you fully I still have my doubts. Once there you will be guarded by those I choose personally twenty four hours."

"Thank you my king for sparing my life and giving me a permanent place to stay."

Ned then decided to speak up, "My king who will be her guards?"

"I thought I would trust that to the Lannister brother though Jaime is one of my own protective guards I do not trust her with another knight and Tyrion will probably enjoy the company instead of whoring and drinking as that is my job." I said this with a hearty laugh in which no one else enjoyed.

"Now leave the both of you I still have to prepare for the hunt and Ned once again thank you for you acceptance of the position."

**Jaime Pov**

I could not believe what my King had ordered me and my brother to do. I was a KNIGHT not a BABYSITTER. Yes maybe my curiosity for the girl would leave after watching her closely but of a knight of my ranking doing such a job. This probably had something to do with Robert's hatred of my family. Though my anger continued I knew I could be rid of it as soon as I was buried in my sister and knew she would take it how I wanted her to due to not being able to touch each other in a month.

**Lumi Pov**

I watched as those who went on the hunt went and felt happy yet say; happy that I would not lose my life but sad that I had to leave Winterfell and my friends even though I had the company of Ned and Arya. Through my musings of what could happen and of the time spent here I wondered what my siblings were doing if I was correct and that they were still alive due to the rumours I have heard. The only thing that broke my musings was the cry of the alarms and of everyone's frantic running.

**Jaime Pov**

Meeting my sister in the tower already started to relax me and I knew by the end that I would be feeling content and more relaxed than ever.

"Stop your musings and come over here Jaime we don't have enough time as it is without you standing there like an invalid." Gods her bossy nature gets annoying though I went over there just to shut her up.

"Dear sister how you get impatient when your cunt isn't satisfied." Before I knew it she was on me shocking me to life, just like always. Me being impatient took control and pushed her onto all fours and took her from behind. We then becoming close to the edge realised there was an uninvited guest. I decided to go and sort it myself and pushed the boy Bran over the edge and made my way back to my sister.

**Lumi Pov**

Later on I found out that Bran had some how fallen whilst climbing and there was much suspicion around it due to his natural climbing abilities. Yet I still could not help but think it was a freak accident due to most people participating in the hunt.

**Catelyn Pov**

I would not leave my son's side and knew it had to be someone in the castle which wished to cause my son harm the only two options were the Lannisters or Lumi due to the Lannisters not knowing much about Bran my thoughts skipped straight to Lumi. When my thoughts had finally formed a convenient order I decided to go and confront the girl.

"YOU WILL NOT SET FOOT INRO WINTERFELL AGAIN! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING I COULD NOTTRUST ABOUT YOU AND BRAN'S FALL WAS THAT FACTOR."

"I did nothing wrong you can ask your husband and those who have been around, I have not been around Bran at all today."

"You may have not been near him but I want you gone from this house and will be glad to see the back of you." With that I stormed from the room and went back to Bran.

**Lumi Pov**

I do not see why she blamed me and would ask Lord Stark in the morrow, maybe it was because she had no one else to blame so she blamed it on the only person who could have an ulterior motive. This was my last thought as I fell asleep.


	7. Kings Road

**Chapter 6: Kings road**

**Jaime Pov**

After hearing the news that Bran may survive I knew me and Cersei had to do something whilst we left for King's Landing. As Cersei left the table the Targaryen girl entered but after seeing us she turned to leave until Tyrion called her over.

"Now little dragon do not be afraid of some lions and join us after all myself and my brother would like to know you better."

"I should not intrude my Lords for time with family should be valued at this present time after such a tragic accident."

"Words between siblings only mean so much and one should not let the youth and beauty of a young woman waste away on such trivial matter." With this statement she joined us after all Tyrion left no room for argument.

"I'm afraid we have not been introduced I am Ser Tyrion and this is my brother Ser Jaime."

"My name is Lumi my Lord."

"You still have a title young girl and no matter whom your family is you should use it unless weakness is shown and only those who are close enough to your heart to only use your given name." With this said all went silent at breakfast as everyone carried on with their meal.

**Lumi Pov**

After a tense breakfast I went and got ready to head to King's Landing. I was glad that I had company in the form of the Starks but sad to lose Jon so early on in our friendship.

**ON THE ROAD**

On the road to King's Landing was a very slow affair due to the amount of people that where in the party. To Sansa's delight but Aya's distress both were in a carriage whilst Ned rode next to them. Lumi was also on horse back due to the King's request of keeping her where he could keep her. This was a place she wished not to be in due to the King's drunkenness and rants about both her house and the Lannisters. Soon they came to a camp much to Lumi and Arya's delight.

**Lumi Pov**

If I never have to ride a horse again it will be far too soon. The amount of time I have ridden has given me a sore rear and legs. After this thought I went to find Lord Stark and his daughters, though my search was in vain and I unfortunately found myself in the presence of _my guard._ How I wish I could knock that smirk off his face.

"I see riding is not one of your strong points by the way you are walking."

"If all you are here for is to mock me then leave me in peace I have had enough torture from the King today."

"There is many a way that can help with the pain some more _Pleasurable _than others." With this statement I walked away to continue searching for Lord Stark and also so Ser Jaime could not see the blush that rose to my cheeks.

**Jaime Pov**

I could not help myself when she made that comment and tried to get a rise out of the young Targaryen girl. I'm glad it worked as even though she walked away I could tell there was a blush on her cheeks. With this meeting over I went back to my duties all the while wondering what images ran through her head and if they matched mine.

**LATER ON**

There was a search for the youngest Stark girl due to her beast attacking Jofferey with all this happening everyone in the party was called into the hall to hear what the King had to say. Finally when Ned arrived it began, that is when I saw her. Lumi was standing next to the Stark girls' whist the trial was held I tuned it all out upon seeing her outfit. It was a simple night dress but very low cut and showed off her figure more than anything else I have seen her in. Though she was wearing a cloak I could see just how much of her cleavage it exposed and this both stirred my mind as well as my cock. I imagined ripping it off her as I took her and even of her on top of me taking it off slowly just to torture me as she rode me. It wasn't until the Stark girl cried out about her wolf's fate that brought me out of my fantasies.

**Ned Pov**

Though I did not agree with the punishment I asked to be the one to do it as it was a creature of the north and my responsibility.

"Lumi please take the girls back to their rooms. I shall go and take care of this business then come to them after, stay with them until I arrive." Though I did not believe Jofferey I still had to do this and knew Lumi would be able to provide a comfort I could not, that of a mother's.

"I shall escort them for you so that they get there safely as it shall not do for three young girls to walk back on their own at this time of night." I nodded my head towards the speaker.

"Thank you Ser Jaime for your offer." Though I wanted to refuse I did not want to cause more trouble and let him have his way.

**Lumi Pov**

I felt a deep sadness upon hearing the wolf's fate and when Lord Stark asked me to look after his daughters I could not refuse. Ser Jaime's kindness was very suspicious as it was his nephew that been attacked but I did not think much of it due to the state of sadness the girls where in. As I led them back to their room I could not help but feel his eyes on me the whole time, this made me blush hard as I have never felt anything like this before. He left us as soon as we reached the Arya's room and bid us a goodnight.

"Why did it have to happen to Lady she did nothing wrong all due to Arya's selfishness"

"No, not I more like you Sansa who would rather defend her precious prince then your own blood, you selfish vile litt-."

"Enough both of you, I can see you are both upset but don't take it out on each other." As soon as this was said they both came running to me crying. I sat with them as the both cried themselves to sleep after losing both their beloved pets. Lord Stark appeared after a while and thanked me for staying with them and for comforting them when he could not.

There I left him to get some sleep of my own. Wandering down the corridor to get to my own room I was grabbed and pulled down a dark corridor.


	8. The uninvited guest

**Chapter 7: The unvisited guest**

**Lumi Pov**

"Very funny who ever you are though ten gold coins on it being you Ser Jaime after your comment this morning."

"It's a shame that someone has obviously tainted you especially being that of the kingslayer." This voice was unknown and I realised I was in trouble and should have asked Lord Stark to come and walk me back to my chamber.

"I've been watching you since you got here and everything you do seem to stir some part of me just like the others." With this statement I began to struggle but most of it was in vain due to his strength over mine.

"Now you put up a fight,obviously I am not good enough for someone who has a title." With this I heard movement of feet coming down the corridor and decided to scream. The footsteps quickened and the hound came round the corner. He managed to grab hold of the man and release me from his grip.

"Do not worry young one he shall get what he deserves and shall be brought before the King immediately to decide his fate." With this said he brought us both to the same room I had been in mere hours ago and told the King what happened and there it was decided to either make him a eunuch or to join the black. I found out his name to be Rast and being the coward he was chose to face the black than stand up for his crimes.

**Jaime Pov**

I was in the hall speaking with the King when the hound brought in a very pale Lumi and a man who I have never seen before. As the hound told us what happened and what the man was trying to do I could not take my eyes of Lumi and found I could not find my voice or move from that spot. I do not know why it affected me so but it did. I wished to kill this man on the spot for even trying to rape her and wondered what would have happened if the hound was not there.

"Ser Jaime perhaps you could escort the girl to her room and perform the duty that I asked of you to do in this case whilst we sort out how to deal with this man and get word to Benjen."

"Yes, I shall, come Lumi you will need you rest for the journey tomorrow. Someone should inform Lord Stark of what happened here." With this said I led her to her rooms and settled by the door for the night. No matter how much I joked and flirted with women there was no woman in the world that deserves what Lumi nearly went through. This played on my mind for the rest of the night. So many things had happened that day that I also wish to go to sleep but knew I had to listen to the king's orders.

* * *

Hi guys hope you liked the last three chapters. I am currently rewatching the series to refresh my brain so I hope you like it. I know that Jaime maybe a bit OOC but that is how I want it.


	9. Kings Landing

Hi guys there is going to be a sex scene of sorts in here if you don't like to read it then I shall put this sign * and you can skip it. Thanks to all those who have followed and put this story on their favourites list.

Obviously I don't own game of thrones. Reviews would be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kings Landing**

After all the travelling the group finally made it to their destination. Ned was called away to a meeting whilst Sansa and Arya were led to their rooms; Lumi's being in the opposite direction.

** Arya Pov**

"I wish we did not have to be so far away. Who else will I come to when Sansa goes all googly eyed and disappears into Jofferey land."

"Arya no matter how far we are apart I will always be there for you. Not even a new place can separate us." I felt comforted by this fact and knew Lumi was being truthful.

"You never know Arya you might find a little lord of your own and become infatuated like Sansa. Then I would be the only one left who shall be sane and without a man. Just me and lots of cats." I could not help but laugh at Lumi, this is how I wish Sansa could be with me though she is my sister she is far too serious for someone her age.

"Well that would not happen I will become a great warrior and will not become like one of those girls." With a hug I left Lumi to go and explore my chambers.

**Jaime Pov**

After my confrontation with Ned Stark about honour in killing a man I left to go find Lumi to show her to her rooms. There I could torment her with words and get rid of my anger. When I found her I saw her hugging the youngest Stark. I waited until she left to approach Lumi.

"Come along I do not have all day to look after you like a woman does a babe. I also have more important matters to attend to as standing guard whilst the king fucks his whores."

"Why you must be so vulgar, I see you are in another one of your moods. Did the whore not please you enough so now you have to take your frustrations out on me?"

"Look who finally grew a backbone and decided to speak up. No there has been no whore; I'm not like the King. Now come along." With this she followed me. I could feel her eyes on me trying to burn a hole into my back if she truly had dragons blood I would have died in my opinion. We soon came to her room and I left her to explore whilst I attended my other duties.

**Lumi Pov**

My day had been spoiled due to Ser Jaime but I was in awe of my room, it was bigger than Winterfell and differently decorated and had glorious open arches that let the fresh ocean air in. Though the room was truly beautiful it lacked the warmth that Winterfell seemed to possess. I meant by that the care and love that went into preparing a room. There was a knock at the door which startled me out of my musings about the room.

"Come in."

"Lumi, there you are your room is beautiful. How are you settling in to your new surroundings?"

"Lord Stark the room is fine and I am settling in well. Yourself and how can I help you?"

"Again it is just Ned and I realised the three of you have no got adequate clothing for the weather here and I was hoping you could go with the girls to the market and get a more suitable wardrobe. It is very different to say the least and can see that this job will age me greatly."

"Ah but you must of known that when you took the job. Of course I shall take hem but I don't think Arya will be too happy with it."

"Knowing my daughter I believe you are right I shall give you her measurements to cause less hassle. Also the King told me that Ser Jaime will be accompanying you." I could see that my emotions where obviously playing on my face due to Ned's expression but refused to voice them.

"I shall give you the money and I hope to see you soon." With that Ned turned and left.

**THE NEXTDAY **

**Lumi Pov**

I felt like today would help strengthen my bond with Sansa though I have talked with the girl before it is not like my relationship with Arya. Though I knew Jaime would be there I would still talk freely about anything that would interest the girl even if that included Prince Jofferey. As I also predicted Arya chose not to join but rather attend a dance lesson, this baffled me due to her never taking an interest in anything like this before and I stored it in my mind to ask her about it later. I was just as excited to see more of Kings Landing and even a bit excited about buying clothes though my excitement could not compete with Sansa's.

"Where is Ser Jaime he was meant to be here a while ago. It has meant our day is being cut short I wish to see much of Kings Landing and the clothes and the markets."

"Sansa you will one day be married to Jofferey and be able to see much of this place in the years that you spend here."

"You forget that she will one day be Queen and will not have the luxury due to being guarded. Now let's get moving so I don't waste more of your precious." With an eye roll in his direction we made our way out of the castle and into the crowded streets.

At the market there were many different stalls which sold a variety of items and we brought many beautiful clothes. Though one gown called out to me the most it was a colour of royal purple and made of the finest silk, the most interesting part of it all is it had no back to it. After much persuasion on Sansa's part I decided to buy it for myself.

"You should wear it tonight at the feast held for my father. Every man will be looking at you and wondering who the new lady of the court is."

"But I am not a lady of the court Sansa and I do not think it would be appropriate for such a meal."

"Nonsense Lumi you should wear it and show your figure off. You may even capture a knights attention and be married yourself." Though Sansa may live in a fantasy world where all women had a knight in shining armour I could not think of a reply of why I should not wear it.

The rest of the day was pleasant even if we were in the presence of Ser Jaime and for once I felt like I acted my age and enjoyed spending the time just acting like a girl.

**THE FEAST**

I arrived just after the Starks did and heard many a whisper about me and how I came here. The one that shocked me the most had to be that I would be King Robert's whore. As the feast went on I enjoyed my time with Sansa and Arya and came to ignore all the whispers about me and ate and drunk until I was content. Though the alcohol went to my head and made me feel drowsy. I had been asked many a time to dance and thoroughly enjoyed myself.

**Jaime Pov**

When Lumi walked in I could not take my eyes of off her, the purple gown she wore made her eyes and hair striking and the rest of her look beautiful. When she turned around to greet Arya I saw that her whole back was bare and this would make any mans heart race due to the way her skin looked so creamy and soft. Though my sister was looking as beautiful as ever I could not avert my eyes away from Lumi, she looked like a goddess to me.

When Lord Varys lent over to me I knew I had been caught staring.

"If you keep looking at her like that many people will believe she has bewitched you." Though I normally listened to those in the Kings council I replied to him to let him know his statement had not gone unnoticed.

"That she has though the Kingslayer may wish not to admit it." Interrupted little finger before I had a chance to reply.

"I do not know what you are talking about I am merely keeping my eyes on her as the King has asked me to and am surprised that she has managed to scrub up well."

"Well if that's the case you will not mind me asking her for a dance then."

"Surely not but I think as her guard I am owed that right by having to put up with her all the time." With this said I walked away from them both and made my way to Lumi. As I got closer I noticed my heart started to race more seeing just how good she looked in my eyes, she was like a nymph.

"Would you join me in this dance my lady?" Due to everyone being around I knew she could not refuse and that she had to accept. Instead of replying though she simply gave me her hand. As we danced I got a number of feelings that I had never felt such as protective and not wanting to let go as well as ones I had felt mainly lust. With her body so close to mine I could feel most of it especially here curves and voluptuous breasts.

"Ser Jaime the song has ended do you mind if I step in?" The man that had asked this was Ned I nodded and returned to the table.

As I left for my room that night I thought back to how she felt in my arms and could not help but imagine what it would be like to fuck her.

********SEX SCENE********

I cupped the dip of her waist so her bottom was pressed against my erection and started spreading kisses along her neck occasionally sucking and biting, when I hit a certain part she let out a breathy moan. She would have to beg for more to get what we both wanted, so I turned her around so I could kiss her deeply whilst pushing my hips forward in need.

"More please!" she cried. I moved my hands slowly towards her breast and started to knead one whilst the other hand goes to push the straps of her gown down. When her breasts are finally free I run my fingers around her nipples making and pull at them making her gasp as I play with one and suckle the other. With that I started to undress and pull the rest of her gown off her so we are both naked. When trying to cover herself I push both hands away and step in between her legs. My cock brushed her inner thighs and when twitching it hit her wet cunt.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes but please don't stop this."

With that said I brought my hand down and slid a finger through her wet folds emitting another moan from her. I then stuck a finger in a got her used to the feeling then two after that she whimpered for a while but soon got used to the feeling and started to move her hips in time to my thrust. After I believe she was ready I lay on my back and patted my thighs.

"Get on top it will help it being your first time."

As she lowered herself around me I could not help but thrust up and through the barrier that was her maidens head. She let out a cry of pain and I stilled until she started to rock back and forth on top of me I added to her pleasure by thrusting up into her. We went at it for a while until I changed positions and started pounding into her hard until we both came."

********END OF SEX SCENE********

The only reason I knew this was not real was I woke up.


	10. Odd Behavior

**Chapter 9: Odd behaviour**

The company had only been in Kings Landing and much had changed, Lumi began to see less and less of Ned and Sansa stark save for feasts and public affairs. One person she managed to see though was Arya due to them both taking dancing lesson a code for Arya to practice with her needle and for Lumi to watch. At the start of the week there was a tournament for the hand.

**Lumi Pov**

As I walked out of my room I was greeted by Ser Jaime as usual during my days here.

"I shall have to leave you to guard the King this afternoon."

"Well I shall be with the Starks so do not worry I will not plot the King's death though you know that would not happen."

"Do not talk about it that way. I am sure you have heard about that sister of yours being pregnant with a Dothraki Khul so you need to be more careful of how you speak and act here."

"What do you mean by this? Have you come to care for me? No I only jest with you but yet your words seem sincere."

"The King is afraid that she may come and take control. He wishes for her head and do you truly believe he will not harm you. He keeps you here due to his fear of your family."

"Stop this vile talk and lead me to the Starks I do not wish to speak of this anymore."

"Just be cautious." With this said he led me to the Starks to watch the tournament. His behaviour was odd and a side that have not seen of his before, I did not know how to react out of anger for him to try and control me or acceptance as he let me know what the King and his council believed I could be. I knew I had to ask Ned if what Jaime told me was true.

**Jaime Pov**

As I walked away from her I did not know why I told her apart from being afraid and confounded that her younger sister id already married yet she was not, perhaps it was due to her being a disgrace to the seven kingdoms.

"You know I have seen you watching her most often. The strange thing is the man if the Kings guard should not be looking at a traitor like that." I turned around and saw it was little finger who was talking to me.

"Well you are wrong I do not see her as how you are wording yourself. She is under the Kings watch due to her name and it just seems curious how she has no betrothed yet her younger sister is married and also has a child on the way."

"That is because they marry into the family if the mad king was still alive she would have married her brother Rhaegar or Viserys to keep the blood of the dragon in their line."

"Ah so that is how they kept their blood lines pure. Well I was acting oddly due to not believing the stories that I have heard and also I did not understand properly. Since you have cleared this up little finger I shall take my leave."

"Well if you ever wish to seek pleasure I can assure you there maybe a girl with green eyes and hair as white as snow at my establishment though I understand your curiosity of the Targaryens."

"What you suggest is wrong and I do not respect your words good day to you." As I walked away I wondered how he could tell and thought of his offer about the whore but that quickly disappeared. It only got brought back later upon hearing the King with his own whores.

**Lumi Pov**

As I sat watching the tournament I could not help but let Jaime's words sink in. How could I be accountable for the actions of my family? If what he says is true will they still come for me? Would I have a place in their hearts? Would Ned be able to tell me anything? Then there were my feelings for Jaime though we bicker almost all the time and try to get under each others skin, we still have times of understanding and humour but still I get a very strange feeling that makes my stomach flip. One of these moments was just a week ago.

_I was sitting in one of the many gardens around here just to pass the time when Jaime came to me._

_"There you are I have been searching for sometime now wondering where you went."_

_"Sorry I did not mean to go far I was just bored and needed some fresh air before I suffocated."_

_"I know what you mean I still wish for the days that I was back at Casserly rock riding about and playing like all boys do."_

_"I never had a childhood like that due to all the moving around. I did learn how to be a Lady and to read and write and sow yet never had the chance to just be a child. In many ways the rebellion made me have to grow up fast."_

_"Well since I am meant to look after you I could always show you the library if that's what you would like."_

_"I don't know how you knew that I would like the library but it used to be a way I could escape from everything when I was younger especially from lessons." As we kept talking I did not realise our faces had gotten closer until a guard interrupted._

_"I'm sorry my lord your sister requires your presence." As he left I felt a blush rise across my face as I realised how close out lips were and what it would feel like kissing him._

* * *

Hello my lovely readers sorry I have not updated in a while been having some issues with the family and needed to be there for them plus work has been hectic I promise another chapter soon and hopefully my updates should be more regular now J.


	11. Growing Attraction

**Chapter 10: Growing Atrraction.**

**Jaime Pov**

As I spent more time with Lumi I learnt more about her such as her habits and her past. Though she grew up a lot faster in the mind then that of most girls her age she seemed to revert back to a young girl around Sansa and it was pleasing to see. Along with this she showed me a kind and loving young lady that made her seem even more beautiful. She still managed to haunt my dreams even though not all of them where lustful and this made me wonder if I truly have ever felt this feeling for anyone else before.

**Lumi Pov**

It seemed that since the incident to do with my sister, Ser Jaime and I have been on better terms and I secretly hoped it would stay that way. He told me much about himself and the way we are around each other made me feel comfortable and safe though it brought back memories of when I asked my mother about love.

"Mother how do you know you are in love with a man"?

"It is said that you get an odd feeling in your stomach, your heart races and you feel comfortable around them."

"I want that one day to marry someone who truly loves me."

"And you will once your brother comes back, you shall marry him and carry on with giving him children that are the full blooded dragons that you both are."

"But I do not wish to marry him; I want to marry for love."

"You will learn to love him my child as all Targaryen children have learned to love each other. As it was their duty it shall also be yours."

"I don't want it to be my duty. I do not see why I have to marry him of all people why can't I choose who and when I marry." For the first time she slapped me.

"No one marries for love it is a tale told to young girls to keep them happy, only the poor marry for love and you are above them my dear dragon and you shall marry him for the good of the family no matter what." When she finished I ran to my room and cried until exhaustion took over.

**Jaime Pov**

I went looking for Lumi and found her as I do most days in the library again.

"Is all that knowledge not enough for one day but yet again I see you have replaced your old books for some new ones." When she did not reply I looked close and saw silent tears running down her face whilst her eyes had a far away look.

"Lumi …. Lumi come on now do not cry I only said that in a jest." I shook her shoulder to get a reply and she finally jumped when she realised she was not alone anymore.

"Sorry I did not see you there."

"That is alright, is something the matter you are crying."

"Just a memory of my mother telling me I had no choice in who I would love or marry as I had a duty to as a lady of my station." She then started to sob. I could not help but hug her until the shaking stopped. She looked at me and I could not shake the need to kiss her and take all the pain away that I saw in her face. I did so and it was light and chaste but still a kiss, I soon regretted it as she ran from me. I decided that I would leave her alone for a while not only because of her obviously not returning my feelings but due to my own embarrassment.

**Lumi Pov**

I can not believe I let him kiss me although I enjoyed it greatly I could not help but flee. I ran all the way back to my room. Once I got there I collapsed into my chair and thought about all the emotions running through my head. I decided to go and see the one person that could help me with this, Sansa. With this settled I made my way to the Starks chambers. When I got there I was greeted by Arya.

"Are you here to see how I have improved my skills?"

"No little one I have come to speak to Sansa but after I can come and watch and give you pointers." Her face fell.

"Oh ok it just I haven't seen you in a while and hoped you had come to see me."

"Arya how about you come stay with me tonight and you can tell me everything that I have missed and we can then go exploring the castle tomorrow." With this idea it seemed to have lifted her spirits and she readily agreed. As I walked to Sansa's room I could not help but think over the kiss, it was like nothing I felt before and stirred emotions I did not know I could feel.

"Sansa do you mind if I come in? I need some advice."

"Of course I am just getting ready to go to the Queen so it shall have to be quick."

"I feel stupid for asking seeing as you are younger than me but how do you know you like someone?"

"Oh Lumi it is the most wonderful feeling you get all fuzzy in the head and your stomach gets butterflies. When you look at them you get a flush right across your face. Why has a knight finally captured your heart?"

"Do not be silly I was just wondering encase it were ever to happen. What about when you kiss?"

"That has not happened to me yet but it feels like a shock going through your body. I need to go otherwise I shall be late."

"I shall walk with you as I should head back to my room to wash up for dinner." As I walked through the castle I could not help but think back to the kiss with Jaime it wasn't long yet I felt those shocks. The rest of the day went fast, as I ate dinner I kept catching Jaime's eye. I quickly adverted my gaze and as soon as it was allowed I headed back to my room. As I went to bed I found sleep was hard to come by and my mind was not helping by replaying that kiss.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for sticking with me. Hopefully have Chapter 11 and 12 written by Tuesday and hopefully uploaded the same day if not Wednesday. Sorry about being rubbish with updating.


	12. Confrontation and feelings returned?

**Chapter 11: Confrontation and feelings returned?**

As the inhabitants of the castle awoke two people were not as well rested as the other, Lumi plagued by that one kiss and Jaime with much more sexual dreams. Both of them knew that there was a growing attraction but refused to admit it. Little did they know the King had plans for them.

**Robert's Pov**

"We need to do something about the Targaryen girl. If we don't then her sister will have more power in King's Landing." As Baelish said this I realised he had a point.

"Well what do you suggest I do about her then? She is already being watched by Jaime Lannister."

"There is one thing I think that could have gain for you and drive a sword between the siblings." Lord Varys spoke up.

"Well get on with it Varys I do not have time to just sit and wait whilst you speak in riddles."

"You could marry her off to Jaime and that would be a real stab at them for her to marry the one who killed their father. Plus it could also bring your ties with the Lannisters closer. It is a win-win situation as Tywin's heir gets a wife and you get to release your hold over her."

"This is a very good idea of Lord Varys but you should know that Ned will have something to say." Lord Baelish gave his view and it had me thinking about this plan a lot yet Varys idea was outweighing Baelish's worries.

"Ned has no say I am King and my word is law."

"It would help unite three powerful families though the Targaryens marry into their own blood. I can see why Baelish worries but it would be a good match." Grand Maester Pycelle added.

"I shall think about it and give you all an answer tomorrow." With this I left to find Ned and tell him what the council had come up with. When I explained to Ned he had been upset but understood that it could help reinforce our bonds if we made a rift between the siblings.

"All I ask of you Robert is that you let me tell her as she will probably put up a lot of fuss."

"I will give you that Ned but first I must send a letter to Tywin to arrange this marriage."

"Ok but Robert you realise you are going to have a fight on your hands."

"Yes but they have to listen to me as I am their ruler and what I say goes. I bid you a good day Ned." With that I went to go about my routine.

**Lumi Pov**

Ever since the kiss I can not stop thinking about Jaime and his lips on mine. I know I should not be attracted to him due to our families past and what he did to my father but I find I care very little about that. Though I have managed to keep my mind off the kiss by spending my time with the Stark girls or with the keeper of the books, I still feel as if he has made a mistake or if it was a trick and that he will not reciprocate my feelings. This running away ended when I was summoned by the King that day and spent most my time for once in my chambers. It was interrupted by the one man I did not wish to see at that moment.

"Lumi I have been asked to come and get you as you have an audience with the King."

"I did not ask for one at all, if you just wanted to come and chat you did not have to fake an arrangement Ser Jaime."

"Hardly would I do such a thing and it is at the King's request."

"Oh well then let us go after all the King is not a patient man." On our way down the corridor was spent in a rather quiet manner which had the feeling of also being tense.

**Jaime Pov**

As I walked down the corridor with Lumi I found it a rather tense affair and decided to clear up what has been playing on my mind since we last saw each other.

"Lumi I just wish to say that I am sorry for the kiss I forced upon you and hope you can forgive me for it as I decided to base it of my own needs and did not think about you." Being the coward that many think I am I waited to say this as we were close by the doors where I swiftly turned around and left her. I could not help but feel like a young boy running away from the girl he liked.

**Lumi Pov**

After Jaime's confession I was shocked to see that he just walked away and did not let me explain how I felt towards him and felt that he was ashamed that he did it to me. I knew that I would have to seek him out another time as the King was waiting on me and so I pushed those thoughts away to face whatever business the King wanted with me.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN I wonder how both of them react once they find out what Robert has planned for them. Chapter 12 will be next Wednesday.


	13. Proposal and runaways

**Chapter 12: Proposal and runaways!**

**Lumi Pov**

As I walked into the throne room I was surprised to see the King, Jofferey and the entire council.

"I see you came though I am surprised Jaime is not with you, I shall have to inform him another time." As King Robert said this I noticed that Ned was missing.

"I'm sorry your grace but where's Ned, after all you have the rest of the council with you."

"Do not worry about where he is. I have summoned you here to arrange a marriage between you and Ser Jaime so you will be out of my care and a political move against your siblings if you refuse the punishment is death."

**Jaime Pov**

As I left Lumi to whatever the King wanted her for I stumbled upon Cersei looking very distressed.

"What has you all riled up dear sister? Is it you boorish husband?"

"No Jaime it is the Starks they have taken Tyrion and are accusing him of attempted murder." After being told this all I saw was red and stalked off to find Ned Stark, I took a group of men with me and saw to his punishment and by killing Jorys knowing it would upset most the Starks but especially Ned. After the rage subsided I knew I committed a crime for attacking the hand and before Robert got word of it I decided to flee to Casterly Rock. My only thoughts were if the girl with snow hair and how I did not let her speak.

**Lumi Pov**

"I suppose I accept then after all you have caused enough harm to my family with your rebellion and another Targaryen death will not settle well with those who still support our family and especially not with my siblings. You are a cad for this I know you wish to make it seem like I have betrayed my family but word will get to them that this has been forced upon me." As I said this could see the King getting angry but did not stop after all I accepted this proposal and knew he would not kill me as he had too much to gain. As he approached me a guard burst through the door.

"I am sorry for interrupting my liege but your hand and Ser Jaime got into a fight with the outcome being the hand getting injured and Ser Jaime fleeing." With this news the King immediately got up muttering under his breath.

"You will remember your place girl and be grateful that this has come up otherwise I might have not been so kind." The King hurried away as fast as he could shouting about how his men behave like overgrown women and children, Prince Jofferey then approached me.

"I have to say that congratulations are in order yet it is a shame that my uncle gets you all to himself. If he cannot satisfy you enough I am always willing to offer my services." I was rather shocked about what Jofferey said as all Sansa had was words of praise wherever he was concerned. I now know why Arya does not favour him so. I still stood there even when everyone had left thinking about how a man I had been trying to avoid all of a sudden became my fiancé, this must be the gods playing tricks on me.

**Jaime Pov**

As I rode to Casterly Rock my thoughts turned from Lumi to my father and what he would say and do after hearing why I was back home. I could not help but feel freer outside the capital and was excited to go home. I did not expect any change in my home and even though the torture sometimes made me look away in revulsion it was still something that was familiar. As soon as I arrived my father came out to great me.

"My son many a crow has arrived within your absence some holding fair news whilst other bodes ill."

"Well father I felt I had to escape and as heir see what plans you had for our youngest sibling."

"So your sister sends her regards then as well as that oaf." The oaf meaning King Robert.

"Yes but we shall discuss this in the evening meal for now I would like to rest and get refreshed so we can talk more."

"Very well my son I shall send a maid to call you down when dinner is an hour away." With this finished I left my father to go and rest and clean myself from my travels.

As promised a maid came into prepare my bath. As I went downstairs I could not help thinking about the messages my father had received. As we finished dinner I could tell my father wished to converse on these matters.

"I see congratulations are in order for putting the Stark Lord in his place as your sister has said the King has ordered that Tyrion be returned and if not you shall be the hand. As for other messages I have has a proposal of a union between you and the Targaryen child by the King. I thought it to be strange but could work in our favour, you the man who killed her father and now her husband you would have so much control and admiration."

"What do you mean marriage proposal? I have heard about none of this."

"In the letter the King said he would tell you both but obviously not. In that case I agree, it would be a good union as it will produce a strong heir and one her siblings are disposed of will be the strongest of two lines. Even if you are not happy I have already decided. You only have to dip your wick into her until she is pregnant and then never have to touch her again." I was stunned into silence my father may have believed it to be in disgust but to be it was shock, obviously the gods where in my favor as the woman I had feelings for would soon be my wife. Later that night I could not help but think about 'dipping my wick' as my father put it into Lumi as I knew my dreams would soon be reality.

This took place in the library as that is where I find her most days. As I crept up to her I saw she was only wearing her bodice and underclothes. The sight of her like this made me hard. As I went closer I saw her look up at me with a playful glint in eyes and knew tonight would be fun.

"I was waiting for quite some time for you."

"I am sorry I kept you waiting long and shall make much haste." I grabbed her and pulled her into a heated kiss. I felt her hand move up to my covered man hood and could not suppress a groan. I then started to untie her bodice after finishing that she went down on her knees and pulled my trousers down and took me into her warm moth. I watched as her lips went down until I hit the back of her throat and then started to bob when I could take no more I striped us both of our clothes and pushed her towheads one of the windows. As I went in I marveled at her tightness and could not help a moan.

"Gods you feel so good around my cock. I heard her whimper as I stayed still and pushed her harder into the glass and started to ram myself into her. I reached around and started to play with her clit to make her reach her orgasm and could imagine her channel clenching tight around my dick and her juices running down her thigh whilst the nipples rubbing against the cool glass heighten her arousal.

After that I had to clean myself up and fell into a calm and sated sleep.

* * *

So I managed to upload before next Wednesday due to a lack of sleep which meant I could finishing writing the chapter and then type it up. I hope you guys like it and thank you to my reviewer for the last chapter it made me happy that people like reading this and feed back is always nice. Shall have another chapter for you guys next Wednesday if it is earlier it is due to my lack of sleeping in the heat :)

**So it is the 30th of July! Just thought I would let you guys know that I have injured my arm at work and will not be able to do much updating until it is healed which should be next week I'm so sorry :(! This was done iPhone thank god for technology**


	14. Time makes the heart grow stronger

**Chapter 13: Time makes the heart grow stronger**

**Jaime Pov**

Though I had been told to return I ask to stay for a bit to see my father and also the land which I would inherit. I ended up staying a bit too long in which I received a messenger from the King demanding my presence at once, as I had a marriage to attend to and also to guard his fat ass. As I started to prepare for my journey back I got some excellent news.

"Well I see you are nearly packed my son but pack into trunks not bags as I hear there is a wedding to attend to." I could not help but smile. Not only will my father get to meet Lumi in person but also make Robert more miserable.

"Ah I see is it one of those grand occasions that you have decided to grace yourself with your presence."

"Well it is not every day your heir gets married. Also I have to sometimes see my other children. Be ready in an hour to ride." As he left I could not help but let my smile get brighter at the thought of seeing Lumi and for once having her the way I dreamt about her. I was worried though after the way I acted towards Ned Stark as she was close to the family. As I rode off with my father and some of his men I had conflicting emotions.

**Lumi Pov**

My days from being told the news and Jaime's fleeing seemed to drag. I had a new guard who to me could not compare to the company of Jaime. Though one thing to keep me busy was planning my upcoming nuptials with Jaime and with the help of the Queen and an eager Sansa most of it had been done though most of it went in one ear and out the other. Arya had probably been the most helpful though with showing me hiding places for when the two women came looking for me to do more wedding plans. Though Jaime attacked Ned I still hope that Ned will be a part of this wedding and be happy for me even though there is ill feelings between the two men. There was one thing about this wedding that would not anger them both and with that thought I started looking for Ned. As usual I found him in his office.

"May I come in?"

"Ah Lumi, of course. Sit down, I hear from Sansa that wedding preparations are going well and from Arya that you have been trying to hide from both the Queen and Sansa." With that I smiled sheepishly and he chuckled heartily.

"I hope you have kept my hiding a secret from Sansa and how are you feeling? I am so sorry about what happened."

"Do not apologise girl it was not your fault and not your actions. My leg is a bit sore but healing well."

"He is soon to be my husband and I feel bad about his actions. Anyway I came over to ask you a question. Since my own father is long gone and you have been so kind I wondered if you would give me away? I understand if you don't want to but I still wished to pose the question."

"I understand your concern but I will push past my feelings and I accept your offer it would be an honour."

After an hour of just catching up I left Ned to his job. I took to just wandering the halls when a maid came running up to me looking rather flustered.

"Miss, Ser Jaime has just come back and is approaching the castle."

"Thank you, I must go and greet him."

As I tried to walk away I ended up running with my thoughts all over the place, anger and happiness seemed to play a big role in those thoughts.

"I see you have heard my brother is coming then. For once you seem generally happy. Just remember our father is here and he will judge you." I slowed to a halt when I heard what the Queen said.

"I am sorry I have not made an effort and I promise to pay more attention next time we plan."

"Just do not be all docile when my father comes he will prefer the real you."

**Jaime Pov**

As soon as we arrived in the courtyard I looked around for Lumi. Seeing her stand next to Cersei I felt my heart clench and butterflies enter my stomach as well a fire entering my loins.

"She is a beautiful young woman, I see why the King arranged this marriage even if it is for personal gain." With this I knew my father approved with her on the outside but what about on the inside?

"Well come and introduce her to me boy. I wish to know my future daughter in law." As we got closer I saw her eyes where bright and a massive smile.

* * *

Hello readers so sorry about not updating last week. Hope this makes up for it and hope you enjoyed this chapter :) next update on Wednesday for sure :) also find out if I get into uni next Thursday so an exciting week which may mean two updates :p


	15. Father in law and Jitters

**Chapter 14: Father in law and Jitters**

**Lumi Pov**

I was glad he was back and felt it in my stomach and heart. As Jaime got closer my smile got bigger until he was standing next to me. I didn't really register the fact that everyone was looking at us and an imposing figure stood next to him until said man cleared his throat.

"Are you going to introduce me son or just carry on staring at each other like you have a problem with your head." We both turned towards him with Jaime having a big blush spreading across his face.

"Father sorry about that, this is my fiancé Lady Lumi Targaryen, Lumi by father Lord Tywin Lannister."

"My Lady it is a pleasure to meet you and may I say you do not surprise me in your looks exactly like your father's. As I can see Jaime is smitten with you though I suppose that is not new to you."

"It is nice to meet you and I would thank you about the comment of my father if I knew what he looked like but unfortunately I do not. I believe Jaime is smitten with me because of how long we have been apart. I hope that we get to talk more but I see the King making his way towards us and believe he will want to escort you and talk to you. If it is alright I would like to ask if we could have tea in the afternoon of the morrow."

"Ah an honest woman, I see that you are right and I accept your offer now I must go and see my king and son in law and listen to what he has to say. Daughter you will come with me and leave the two love birds together." With that said the first meeting with my father in law was over yet my nerves still rattled.

"You did fine Lumi and I believe he is trying to tease us. How are the wedding plans going and what have you been doing with yourself whilst I was away?"

"They are mostly done and only a few things are left such as a dress for me and what the dining hall should look like in which I need your help. I have been bored mostly Arya has been most entertaining whilst you were gone and the guard they reassign me whilst you ran was rather boring."

"I did not mean to leave you and beg for your forgiveness and hope that there is no ill feelings there."

"Well I am not happy with it you hurt someone that showed me extreme kindness where others would not and to be honest I am still upset about it but it is in the past and that is where it will stay. Your father sent back a hasty reply between the marriage proposal and I often wondered when you would return."

"Next time I do something rash I promise for it not to affect anyone we know and also not leave you like a worried mother when her son goes off to war."

"You may mock me Jaime but it hurt my feelings when you left as I believed it was my fault that you went until I heard all the maids gossiping about the real reason yes I heard parts when the King first heard of it. Now since this is going nowhere I am going to return to my chambers I shall see you at the feast tonight good day Ser Jaime." With that I stormed off to go and find Arya.

**Jaime Pov**

I see why she is upset but I knew I pushed her too hard yet she was the same as I left her a little spit fire.

"I see that you are back to the same Jaime you where before you ran. I see why you find her attractive and have to say you seem to rile her up a lot."

"Ah little finger how did I know you would be lurking in the shadows. I see that yet again you have ears in all the right places."

"Well to let you know your sister has made sure that the wedding is going to be a grand one."

"So is this all you have to say is an update I have already heard from my fiancé."

"Though much more has happened that you have probably not heard such as Lord Stark branding your father as a traitor."

"Ah so my father does have an ulterior motive and yet I did not know any of this and who said that Lord Stark had such a right to do so? And why was the King not the one to decide this?"

"Well he was on a hunt and though on a day like today he does not show it he has been wounded badly." We carried on talking until I knew all that had happened.

"I would say that is lovely talking to you but I would be lying anyway I suspect that I have some apologising to do and planning since this is all know and Robert will be impatient." I made my way to Lumi's room and saw Sansa sitting with her deciding on things for her wedding but yet she looked bored.

"Ah I see you are both busy preparing for everything and as you said earlier my beautiful fiancé that you needed my help I thought there was no time like the present."

Both women looked startled yet Sansa was the first to speak.

"Oh Ser Jaime it is very kind of you to come and see to this stuff right away. You two must be very much in love."

"Well Sansa after all we are both ready so why not speed up this progress so we can enjoy our lives being newlyweds and having babes of our own."

"Do you here that Lumi well I shall leave you both alone to get this stuff sorted I shall see you at the feast." With that she left.

"Well what do we have to do? Also I think they are getting rather impatient with this marriage."

"This is the list, I have already called the seamstress whilst you were off relaxing and my dress will be ready in a week."

"Ok it is not that long I see you must have been busy." With this said we worked in silence and then when it came to the feast we left together.

**Lumi Pov**

After yesterday I felt more nervous about this wedding and the fact I was going to be with my father in law alone I felt all jittery. Though I was still annoyed at Jaime I hoped to not show it when he came yesterday and we managed to get it all done.

"I hope that the book is not too hard for you my dear for you seem to have been staring at the same page for a while."

"Lord Tywin you scared me I didn't see you there. I shall get someone to bring us tea."

"Do not worry my child I shall only stay for a while. It still makes me laugh that Robert thinks he can tame such a Lady as yourself a Targaryen after all you have dragon blood running through your veins. Though maybe the reason he decided to marry you into our family is we slayed most of the dragons."

"I did not know that my mother brought me up different to all the other that are the Lords and Ladies. I didn't get a proper education due to my family being slaughtered and being separated."

"You were lucky that your life was spared but I can see that the woman you called mother was obviously a servant and that she did not teach you about holding your tongue." He smirked at me.

"I can see that you will be a great addition to the household. I aspect an heir within a year if Jaime cannot perform you will be passed on to another until you are pregnant do you understand. I will leave you now and hope you remember my warning."

Yet again those jitters where back and now I understood why the air around this Lord was one of danger.

* * *

Second update in a day wooo haha thought I could write one just as I didn't update last week :)


	16. Wedding and Wedding Night

**Chapter 15: Wedding and wedding night **

**Lumi Pov**

There were many things that were going on such as the King's illness and other whispers which I tended to ignore after all there was much stress to do with my wedding. Though I hate to admit it I was rather looking forward to the date we had set. I am still angry at Jaime not for his running but more for the way he talked about it when he came back after all there is no honour in running. With the wedding only a day away I realised my nerves where getting to me.

"My Lady you have a visitor."

"Let them in please." To my shock it happened to be Arya.

"Well little wolf what are you doing here?"

"Sansa said you will probably be full of nerves and so I thought you would like to come and watch me do my dancing lessons perhaps even start learning yourself."

"Well it would be an honour to come and see how your dancing is going. Maybe it will help with your grace as well." With that I sent her a wink letting her know I already knew the real reason of her dancing lessons but with the maids in the room I did not trust to speak the truth.

"Just let me get ready and I shall come along with you." I think this is the second time I truly saw Arya happy in King's Landing and I felt bad that I had not been spending as much time with her as I had Sansa.

We soon headed off to meet her dancing teacher and I saw what a wonderful pupil she was with the right amount of respect and saw she listened with great care.

"Lumi why don't you have a go it is good fun."

"I am not too sure on that Arya. I do not want to take away anytime from you."

"I am willing to teach you especially since you are the rightful heir to the throne. No disrespect to you Arya but it would be a great pleasure to teach a Targaryen. I am Syrio Feral first sword of Braavos at your service my lady."

"See I told you he would teach you and after all he speaks the truth. You would be a much better ruler than the King now."

"Arya do not say such things it is known as treason the walls of this place have eyes and ears and since you have graced me with such kind words dance master I shall except your offer and take some lessons after all our word as fire and blood which I think will happen sooner rather than later." With that said a grave air settled around the room and I knew the other two knew what I was talking about and for the rest of the afternoon I trained with Syrio and Arya until such time that Arya had to leave for her other lessons. One thing I had to admit about first sword of Braavos is he managed to always keep you on your toes and for the first time in months of being here I also felt a great joy.

"I must say you have learnt very quickly my lady for someone who has had no training before and I hope you accept my offer of joining me to practice and become a proper swords woman."

"I graciously accept and thank you for your kind words though it may get a bit harder for me to join you after all I am to be a married woman tomorrow."

"We will figure a way around that perhaps if you say I am an old friend of someone who is close to you but not a Stark?"

"We will see but I invite you to attend my wedding tomorrow and I am sure it will make Arya pleased as well."

"Thank you my lady I shall see you in the morrow then." We both made our ways to depart and I knew I had probably made a loyal friend.

**Jaime Pov**

For once I had luck due to the King's injury Ser Barristan Semly gave me the day off saying "Go enjoy yourself lad for you will be married tomorrow to a lovely young lady enjoy your freedom whilst it lasts." Many a knight had a laugh at that for the fact that one of us was marrying though it had never happened before.

I for one was excited for tomorrow not for the day but more for the night I could not wait to finally get my hands on Lumi and see if she is a shy girl or a wild minx. With those thoughts I happened to find myself in the company of my father and Lord Baelish much to my disgust in the latter.

"So one more day and night of being a free man are you sure you would not like a taste of a whore until you bind yourself to a woman."

"A Lannister would never act in such a carless manner unless you count his younger brother but then again what can you expect of one of his size. No Jaime knows to be a man to stay to his wife no matter if he likes her or not, I have brought him up to be a noble man and he shall stay as such."

"My father is right Lord Baelish for even such words as that coming out disgusts me. I have seen what such brash behaviour has done between my own sister and her husband and so do not wish to make my wife unhappy even if I am not happy after all she will be the one bearing my sons and heir."

"I meant no offence in what I said my lords merely trying to jest with you both. Let us put this behind and drink to your happiness and long marriage to your future wife. You will indeed make strong children those of a lion and a dragon mixed together will brave and majestic children to say in the least." One thing I always hate about Lord Baelish is the way he speaks in riddles. He may say one thing but if you look into his eyes it says another. After a while he excused himself and left to do things for the council which left me and my father to talk about my duties to my house especially the one about Lumi getting pregnant in which I replied, "do not worry father she will be pregnant as soon as possible if I can help it."

All in all it had been a good day filled with much ale as ever and when I went to bed that night I knew it will be a short time before I had a certain dragon also to join me.

**THE WEDDING DAY**

I woke up to a hammering on my door and my father walking in with hand maids behind him getting ready to set up a tub.

"Father it is far too early to be up."

"You must look your best after all many people will be there as well as those who we do not trust. Plus don't you want to make your blushing bride swoon." With that smirk on his face I knew I would not easily get out of this.

By the time I was ready the ceremony would take place in half an hour and even I felt myself getting anxious.

**Lumi Pov**

I was woken up very early by my hand maids and an excited Sansa and a bored and tired looking Arya.

"There is so much to do Lumi you have to look the most stunning there and then we have to get ready as well as bathing and getting our hair done."

"Little wolf why don't you go and climb into bed and have a few more hours sleep. Sansa calm down there will be enough time. You are acting the part of the blushing bride more than me." Arya did what I said and Sansa blushed a bright red.

"I am sorry Lumi it is just I have never been to a wedding before and since I helped plan this one between you and Ser Jaime I can not help but feel excited about it."

"It is alright and I am glad you are here after all who else will be able to talk me out of my nerves."

As we were talking the hand maids were setting up a tub full of steaming water into which they put orange blossom which they said was a bride's choice on their wedding day. I did not argue this fact and chose to do as they said. Though all three women were alarmed when I got in it straight away.

"Hush your voices Arya is asleep. I don't not see why you are all surprised after all I have blood of the dragons running through my veins." With that all said the women got back to work and by the time the ceremony was to begin we were a tad late. As asked Ned escorted me and my flower girls which happened to be Arya and Mrycella and though Sansa was not married she was my maid of honour. As soon as those three had walked through the doors Ned turned to me.

"You look stunning Lumi. There are a few words of advice I would like to give to you before you go to marry Jaime. Firstly remember your roots no matter what the Lannisters say you are a Targaryen and secondly stay who you are do not submit to change even if people dislike your views." I nodded towards him and we started our way towards my fiancé and all of the people who attended the ceremony.

**Jaime Pov**

As Lumi came towards me I could not help but stare in shock at the beauty of her and knew that even when she got old she would still be beautiful. I also could imagine her round with my child. We had not even been married and she managed to turn me to a pile of mush.

**SKIP TO THE WEDDING NIGHT **

At the end of the night, the wedding party took both Jaime and Lumi off separately to get ready for bed. The women took Lumi to the bed chamber, where they would undress her, comb her hair, and then put her into bed, all the while giving friendly advice. The men would took Jaime, who would undress and get into a dressing gown, and then they would bring him in to the bedroom, and make sure he got into bed with the bride. There was a lot of joking and teasing; also there were a priest present he bless the marriage bed for fertility, and then everyone departed, leaving the bride and groom to consummate the marriage.

**Jaime Pov**

This had been the moment I had been looking forward to all day I finally had her in my arms so to speak.

"Lumi look at me." When she did I started off by kissing her slowly the kisses started to get fiercer the more excited and willing both me and her became.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you. You even managed to haunt me in my dreams." I could tell by the flush in her checks that my words had an effect on her and so I let me hands start to wander.

**Third person pov**

Jaime then moved his hand into Lumi's hair and tilted her head back and began placing heated kisses and bites on her neck as his other hand started wandering towards her breast. Once he got there he started kneading her breast and pinching her nipple tightly, making Lumi cry out. As his kisses moved back up to her lips, he moved his hand down her stomach and dipped into her woman hood and once he found her clit and began to quickly rub it. Lumi also start to move her hands not as confidently as Jaimes but managed to push his gown off and start stroking his member.

Lumi clung to him, gasping hard and trying to fight the feelings that she had never felt before but also did not stop her movements on Jaime and only when she got out, "Jaime! I'm going to - ", did he stop all motions except one. He slipped his hands under her legs and butt, lifted her and, without any preamble, slid his entire length deep inside her, only stopping once when he hit her maidens head. "Oh gods!" Lumi cried out, clinging to Jaime as a wave of pain came over her which was soon replaced with pleasure.

A little later, Jaime was in the midst of passion whilst he kept riding Lumi to get both of them to that state of bliss when he noticed her becoming more involved and starting to move in time with his thrusts. "Oh gods, Jaime! JAIME!"

He stopped right before she hit the point of no return, pulled out of her and smiled. "That beautiful exquisite pain, yes, my dear? So aroused yet fully in my control, under my command." Jaime now flipped them over so Lumi was in control and looked at her flushed face. "You're stunning tonight. The light of the moon makes you seem to glow especially your hair." He studied her a bit longer before moving under her so she got the idea of what she was meant to do.

"Oh fuck..." Lumi groaned as she realised this new position drove Jaime's cock even further into her cunt. She kept rising higher and higher until Jaime stopped them altogether and removed his dick just to look at his wife in all her pre orgasm neediness and decided that this is the way he wished to look at her the most. Jaime then slowly - ever so slowly - entered her in full. He was enjoying sexually tormenting Lumi and she knew it too by the gleam in his eyes but decided to let him have his way since she was finding rather enjoyable herself.

He moved inside her, finding and hitting that inner spot which made her see stars. "Wrap your legs around me." He commanded and she did, her arms moving around his neck as his lips caressed hers.

Jaime adjusted just enough so he was able to massage her clit while fucking her and that brought her release. She moaned Jaime's name over and over as the tidal waves of her orgasm took over. The tightness of her cunt also got to Jaime and he found himself also following her, praising her and thanking the gods.

After their first sexual encounter they fell asleep to the sounds of each other breathing with Jaime's arms wrapped tightly around Lumi.

* * *

Hello readers yet another update coming to you at 4:30 am GMT. obviously I cant sleep and what is the point when I have work in 2 and half hours.


	17. Author's note

Hi everyone I am really sorry that I have not updated in a while I am a bit stuck and have no idea how I am going to continue this story but hopefully will have a new chapter up by Sunday. Sorry for not posting sooner but it is a bit stressful with packing to go to uni and work.


	18. Missing,Loss and Death

**Chapter 16: Missing, Loss and Death**

**Lumi Pov**

Though my wedding was lovely it seemed like a far way away and it had only been a week. I had not seen a lot of Jaime since then apart from in bed when most the time we spent fucking and not much else. I guess you wonder why I said fucking instead of making love well that's simple as I was not in love with him I still had to get to know him as a person and a husband. As per usual he left early in the morning to attend to some court business since Jofferey has become King. Little did I know this day would turn my life on its axis.

Jaime Pov

I realised that I had been spending a lot of my time away from Lumi but knew I was still at the beck and call of my sister and the King. I felt bad that I really was only seeing her at night and that was for a quick fuck until we went to sleep. I had a meeting with the King who is now my nephew Jofferey, though I had no idea why and knew my sister probably had something to do with it and it was all since her and Ned Stark had been going at each other's throats whilst Robert was dying and now he sat rotting in a cell.

I started walking towards the halls when I heard running behind me to only turn around and find Lumi coming towards me.

"One of the maids mentioned you had a summons to see Jofferey. Why you did not wake me I don't know."

"It has nothing to do with you after all I was summoned not you. Who knows what Jofferey wants after all I think all the power has gone to his head." I tried to be evasive as I had told the maids and anyone who spoke to her to not tell her about Ned it will only break her apart and if there was one thing I could not stand was a crying of a female.

"Well I am coming anyway after all I better swear my loyalty as he will probably won't care what his father has done and try to kill me."

"You are rather cynical today, well to be honest it would probably be a good thing and then we will both be less tense as hopefully we won't be pulled into the court again." Instead of replying she kept her mouth shut and we walked into the council.

Grand Maester Pycelle announced our arrival and we were told to step forward in front of the king.

"Uncle, Aunt how nice to see you both. I wished to talk to you Uncle Jaime about relieving you from the King's guard so you can take your role of heir to Casterly Rock. The only thing that I am curious about is you dear Aunt I do not remember summoning you."

"Many thanks for your kindness nephew and I accept such a gracious offer but will also swear my loyalty to you as well as my wife's which is why she joins me in this."

"This pleases me Uncle you have managed to tame the Targaryen." I looked to Lumi and saw the fire burning in her eyes under the statement of Jofferey's but also saw she managed to hold her tongue.

"Dear nephew it pleases me to see you on the throne and I give you and your mother my sincerest of apologises for losing your father and as Jaime has said I am glad you let him leave the King's guard." You could tell she was thinking rather nasty things in her head.

Lumi Pov

The obnoxious little git how dare he insult me like this. At least with Jaime gone from the King's Guard if my siblings decide to come it will be one less to guard him. I know I should not think like that as it would be classed as treason but anyone apart from Jofferey would make a good King. As Jofferey dismissed us I notice Sansa coming towards the council.

"I request that the King let my father go and return to Winterfell."

"What your father committed was treason." Treason when did this happen and why was I not told, I looked to Jaime who would not meet my eyes at all and knew he already knew this.

"Please my King if you still love me you will let me keep my father."

"I will do it if only you get him to admit that I am the rightful heir infront of all my subjects."

"Of course my King I know he will do it for us to be together." With that she turned to go from the room when she walked pass me I fell into step with her.

"Sansa what has been going on? Why is Ned being trialed for treason?"

"When they called that King Robert was dead dad thought that Jofferey was not the rightful heir and tried to take the Queen and the children under arrest saying something like Jaime was their father which is complete nonsense. Where have you been Lumi?"

"I mostly have been staying in my rooms exploring since they are much bigger than my last or keeping to myself. Why did Jaime not tell me and where is Arya?"

"I don't know Lumi look I would love to chat but I need to tell father my news and Arya is probably being the wildling that she is."

As Sansa left me I felt very confused and why did she not care about Arya I knew they had a fight since Lady died but that is no reason for her to not care. The rest of the day I spent looking for Arya and when it came to dusk I could not keep the sick feeling from rising in my throat when I could not find her.

As I went back to our rooms I bumped into Jaime.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't wish to upset you and knew that it would."

"Well I found out now haven't I! Why hide so much from me Jaime I am a big girl and deserve to know what happens after all he is someone I care about."

"Look I am sorry but there is no more I can do about it."

"Well I don't forgive you we are married and that means entrusting things with each other but obviously I haven't got that trust yet."

"I don't see why you are being irrational. You would forgive me normally."

"You forget he is the only one that showed me kindness after my mother died. I have had enough of this talk and am going to find Arya since my own company will be better than anyone else's."

I spent the rest of my day looking for Arya and did not find her at all this is the first time that she has gone for so long. I asked all the maids and no one had seen her running and so I returned to my room and stopped off to tell Sansa that I still had not seen her.

I was glad to find the room empty when I came back for I had not lost my anger with Jaime but found a note in his place.

_I will be back later and I am still sorry for not telling you. When I come back you will probably be asleep and I will leave before you awaken tomorrow and so I have to tell you that Ned will be made to apologise to Jofferey tomorrow for all the problems he has caused. Sansa will need you tomorrow._

NEXT DAY

Jaime stuck to his word and I heard not a peep from him and only saw him when Ned was being made to apologise. I think most people were shocked when Jofferey ordered his death but no more than Sansa.

As Sansa was returned to her room I stayed with her and comforted her through the night for I knew how much it hurt to lose a parent.

* * *

I am really sorry guys hopefully they will be more closer together this time. I wont be updating for three weeks due to going away and settling into uni :)


End file.
